DLC04Evan.txt
DLC04EvanQuest |scene= |srow=20 |topic=0104AC1C |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Well, hey there. What brings you all the way out here? |after=Player Default: Making a new friend, I hope. |abxy=A}} |topic=0104AC1B |before=Player Default: Making a new friend, I hope. |response=''{Happy}'' Absolutely. |after=DLC04Evan: The name's Evan. I've been out here for years now. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104AC1A |before=Player Default: That's none of your business. |response=''{Surprised}'' Woah, okay. Take it easy. Just trying to break the ice, you know? |after=DLC04Evan: The name's Evan. I've been out here for years now. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0104AC19 |before=Player Default: I was about to ask you the same thing. |response=''{Friendly}'' Fair enough. |after=DLC04Evan: The name's Evan. I've been out here for years now. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=0104AC18 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You always this friendly to a complete stranger? |response=''{Thinking}'' Hm. I suppose it's because I don't like to judge people until I get to know them. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Sorry if I caught you off guard. |after=DLC04Evan: The name's Evan. I've been out here for years now. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0104AC13 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: Absolutely. |response=''{Friendly}'' The name's Evan. I've been out here for years now. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' I guess you could say that I like the peace and quiet, and the view... well, look for yourself. It's something else. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Since you took the trouble to find me, the least I can do is return the favor. Need any supplies? |after=Player Default: Sure, that would be great. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=0104AC12 |before=Player Default: Sure, that would be great. |response=''{Friendly}'' Glad to help. Let me see what I've got... |after=DLC04Evan: Here you go. I found this on the outskirts of Nuka-World a while back. Isn't doing me any good. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104AC11 |before=Player Default: No thanks, I'm fine. |response=''{Friendly}'' Nonsense. There's got to be something you could use... |after=DLC04Evan: Here you go. I found this on the outskirts of Nuka-World a while back. Isn't doing me any good. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=0104AC10 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Sure... do you happen to have a spare Liberty Prime? |response=''{a little laugh before the line would be nice / Amused}'' No, no... I'm afraid that's a bit beyond my reach. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{Thinking}'' Let me see what I have... |after=DLC04Evan: Here you go. I found this on the outskirts of Nuka-World a while back. Isn't doing me any good. |abxy=X1b}} |topic=0104AC0F |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What's the catch? |response=''{Friendly}'' No catch, no trick. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' Let's just say I've been out there and I know that the world can be a cruel and unfriendly place. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' So, is there anything I can help you with? |after=Player Default: Sure, that would be great. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=0104AC0A |before=Player Default: Glad to help. Let me see what I've got... |response=''{Friendly}'' Here you go. I found this on the outskirts of Nuka-World a while back. Isn't doing me any good. |after=DLC04Evan: Well, it's been nice having a visitor. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0104AC09 |trow=3 |before=DLC04Evan: Here you go. I found this on the outskirts of Nuka-World a while back. Isn't doing me any good. |response=''{Friendly}'' Well, it's been nice having a visitor. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Feel free to stay for a while and help yourself to anything else I have laying around the place. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Happy}'' Don't mind me... I'm just going to hang out around here and enjoy the view. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=0104AC1C |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Safe travels, stranger. |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Heck of a view, isn't it? |after= |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly}'' Good luck out there, stranger. |after= |abxy=A}} Category:Nuka-World dialogue files